pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1967Movies Style)
1967Movies' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Newborn Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Disgust - Lynnie Raccoon (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Pink Panther *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Cucumber (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Pluto (Disney) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Flo (Kissyfur) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (1967Movies Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1967Movies Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1967Movies Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1967Movies Style) - Bart Simpson We Should Cry *Inside Out (1967Movies Style) - Lynnie Raccoon Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1967Movies Style) - Brave Heart Lion My Bad *Inside Out (1967Movies Style) - Good Luck Bear Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1967Movies Style): Petunia's First Date? *Inside Out (1967Movies Style) - Transcripts Gallery Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Joy Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Sadness Lynnie Raccoon.png|Lynnie Raccoon as Disgust Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Anger Good-luck-bear-care-bears-family-3.jpg|Good Luck Bear as Fear PetuniaYT-1-.jpg|Petunia as Riley Anderson Pink Panther.png|Pink Panther as Bing Bong Category:1967Movies Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs